Truth
by Phantom Awakenings
Summary: Danny and Jazz are kidnapped by Vlad Plasmius...and the only way out is for Jazz to tell the truth to Danny that she knows. Will it save them?


_A/N: This is my first Danny Phantom fic. This idea came to me one boring, rainy day. So I really hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom...I wish, but I don't. I don't own Truth, all lyrics belong to Seether

* * *

_

**Truth**

"Please, stop it you're hurting him!Leave him alone!" Those were all that Jazz had been screaming for the past hour. Ghosts had come into their house earlier while their parents were out and taken them both. Danny, of course, had fought back; full knowing that at least if he couldn't save himself, he could save his sister. It didn't work however, instead the ghosts had beaten him until he knew no more and took him and Jazz. Now Danny had gained the consciousness he so wanted to lose.

The head leader of the group had insisted on spending "quality time" with the both of them. That leader was Vlad Plasmius. He had tied Jazz to a chair and forced her to sit through his brother's torture until she admitted what she had known about her brother to him. She knew she couldn't though, she had to protect her brother from her betrayal. She had to stay strong for Danny.

_If I gave you the truth  
__Would it keep you alive?  
Though I'm closer to wrong  
__I'm no further from right_

"This will stop young Jazz, you know what you have to do. He will die if you don't do anything." He sent another powerful beam directly at Danny who screamed in anguish before falling limp. "You know there's something different about him. Now tell me what you know!" Jazz hesitated, if she told, this would stop…but it would betray her brother. "Never, I'll never tell" Tears began running down her face.

_And now I'm  
__Convinced on the inside  
__Something's wrong with me  
__Convinced on the inside  
__So much more than me_

Vlad nodded his head slowly, "very well, I will leave you to deal with the others that have come to finish the halfa." Jazz's eyes went wide, she couldn't let them hurt her brother, "Alright, I'll tell. Please, don't hurt him anymore. I know he's part ghost." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "Leave him alone" Vlad smiled, "Very well Jazz" with that, he left. Jazz hadn't seen movement out of the corner of her eye as Danny came to as she made her confession.

_No there's nothing you say that can salvage the lie  
But I'm trying to keep my intentions disguised  
And now I'm deprived of my conscience and something's got to give  
Deprived of my conscience this all belongs to me_

"J-Ja…azz?" He said weakly. She looked up at him, "Danny, I'm so glad you're okay" He looked up at her with his beaten face. She could see the hurt shining in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't want him to hurt you anymore." He turned away from her, "I know, but why couldn't you have told me before? Why did you have to keep it for so long?" Jazz opened her mouth to answer the question when suddenly the door burst open. Skulker and many of Danny's other enemies flooded into the room.

"So we meet again Ghost Child. I can assure you this one will be most pleasant." Skulker smiled as a sword began to slowly slide out. Next to come up was Ember, she also smiled as she set her guitar. "I hope you're ready for this. Because I know I am." Then she swiped down on her guitar sending two fists flying at him, hitting him at full force. Other ghosts then began to advance launching attacks of their own.

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you_

Jazz turned her head away from the attacks and shut her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch it anymore, and knowing she couldn't do anything hurt her even more than her betrayal. More tears streamed down her face as she tried her best to wriggle free from the strong bonds that held her. Danny emitted another loud scream as Skulker began to pound into his stomach and chest. The girl became more motivated and began working harder on the bonds. She knew that even if she would never be forgiven for what she'd done, she'd never forgive herself for watching her brother die.

The room suddenly fell quiet as the Ghost Boy lost consciousness once more. Once the ghosts were satisfied that's the way he'd stay, they left the room once more. Jazz felt the bonds loosen and finally fall from her body. She got up and ran over to her beaten and broken brother. "I'm so sorry Danny" She whispered to him.

_The deception you show is your own parasite  
Just a word of advice you can heed if you like  
And now I'm convinced on the inside that something's wrong with me  
Convinced on the inside you're so much more than me, yeah_

Jazz put a hand on his bruised and bloodied face and stroked it softly, "Danny, please wake up, please." Almost like a miracle, the boy took in a sharp breath of pain and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey there Danny" Jazz tried to say with a smile. "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?" Danny shook his head, "too….late…me…save…self. I'm…theirs….now. I-I'm sorry….failed you…" The girl gasped, she couldn't believe her ears, "Danny…what are you talking about?"

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you_

"They….won….no use…fighting….Jazz…save yourself, tell mom and dad….I…love…them" With that Danny went limp as his last breath of air was drawn. Jazz let out a moan of sadness. No, her brother couldn't have died, he couldn't have; that just wasn't possible. "Danny. Danny wake up. Wake up now!" She shook his body, but no response came. "Danny! Danny this isn't funny! Wake up!" It was no use, Jazz fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably Danny Fenton was gone, as was the hero, Danny Phantom.

_I'm beaten down again, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm weaker now my friend, I belong to them  
Beaten down again, I've failed you  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down  
I'm beaten down_

**End.**


End file.
